


Taming the Monster

by Bullet_Pirouette



Series: Little Big Love [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Interrupted, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullet_Pirouette/pseuds/Bullet_Pirouette
Summary: In a rage after losing to Team Awe-ska, Braun Strowman locks himself in the men’s locker room and refuses to come out. As Kurt Angle tries and fails to resolve the situation, Alexa takes things in to her own hands… Alexa Bliss/Braun Strowman, set after the WWE Mixed Match Challenge semi-final, 20th March 2018.





	Taming the Monster

**Author's Note:**

> The first season of Mixed Match Challenge made me ship Alexa and Braun so hard and I was a little disappointed that the teased romance subplot never really got any further, mainly I guess because of Alexa’s injuries taking her out of the second season. In hindsight however, I’m actually quite glad the show hasn’t done any more with them. Romance storylines don’t seem to be the WWE’s forte…

“Braun, open the door! This is ridiculous!”

“What’s going on?” asked Alexa as she approached, taking in the scene before her with a confused frown.

Kurt Angle was pounding on the men’s locker room door, shouting at Braun Strowman who, it didn’t take a genius to work out, was inside. Bobby Roode, Rusev and Lana were all hanging around as well but they’d all changed into their civvies and looked like this was the last place on Earth they wanted to be. Kurt ignored her and kept hammering on the door and it was Rusev who replied.

“Braun’s locked himself in the locker room,” he explained. “Seems he’s pissed off about losing the semi-final tonight.” He nodded at the RAW GM. “Kurt’s trying to convince him to come out.” Alexa looked from Rusev to Kurt and back again.

“And how’s that working out for him?” Rusev shook his head in a mixture of exasperation and weariness.

“We’ve been here nearly an hour.” The Bulgarian frowned at her. “How come you’re still here?”

“I went to get a check-up from the medical team,” she explained. “Asuka pulled something in my arm and I wanted to make sure I would still be ok for RAW next week. I was just about to get changed and get out of here.” She gestured at the ring gear she was still wearing, then nodded at the three SmackDown wrestlers stood behind Kurt. “So what are you three doing here?”

“Kurt wanted some backup because he’s scared of confronting Braun on his own,” said Bobby, not looking up from where he was texting his girlfriend to let her know he was going to be late. “Unfortunately we were the only people left who hadn’t already gone back to the hotel. So, lucky us, we got drafted in to help.”

“Yes and look how _helpful_ you’ve been,” said Kurt, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He turned back to the locker room again. “Braun, seriously!” he yelled. “Open the damn door! They’re going to want to close the stadium soon, this is pathetic!” Kurt pressed his ear to the door, listening for a response and recoiled sharply as there was a tremendous crash and the door shook on its hinges from a colossal impact from the other side.

“Actually, you can stay in there if you like,” called Bobby and Kurt shot him a murderous look.

“That’s really not helping.” He looked at the four wrestlers stood around him. “Do any of you have _any_ better suggestions?” Rusev shrugged, Lana ignored him and continued examining her nails and Bobby just raised an eyebrow and went back to his phone. “Alexa?” She detected a slight hint of desperation in Kurt’s voice.

She groaned internally. She’d wanted to speak to Braun following the match but it had nothing to do with the result and she suspected that the loss wasn’t the only reason he was in a foul mood.

It had started out as harmless flirting and it had been good for the ratings, so they’d carried on. But it wasn’t just a gimmick, not anymore. When Asuka had knocked her in to Braun’s arms, she’d gotten caught up in the moment and very nearly missed her mark for getting back in to the ring and avoiding a count-out. When she’d grabbed Braun’s beard and pulled him in for a kiss, she had fully intended to carry through. Seeing the control and raw power Braun was exerting in the ring had gotten her excited and she’d wanted to show him, _needed_ to show him, what he meant to her. When he’d smashed the Miz through the barricade like a runaway freight train and stayed down she’d been genuinely scared for him. And then there’d been that backstage segment post-match, the final nail in the coffin.

It had all been scripted, it was always supposed to happen. Again, Alexa had been fully prepared to actually kiss Braun. She’d wanted to kiss him and melt in his arms, she’d wanted him to hold her and never let go, script be damned. But then the idiot extra the company had brought in to act as her star-struck fan had jumped the gun and interrupted them early, Braun had seen it as just more scripted flirting for a ratings boost and stormed off. She’d wanted to follow him and explain but she’d needed to get her arm checked out and by then she figured she’d missed her chance.

She’d resolved to track Braun down the following day, when they’d both had time to recover and get their emotions in check. She didn’t want to have that conversation now. But she also knew that out of everyone present, she was the only one who stood a chance of talking Braun down peacefully.

She sighed and nodded slowly.

“You’re approaching this the wrong way, Kurt,” she said. He opened his mouth to object but she carried on talking before he could. “This requires a woman’s touch.” She shot a look at Lana. “But not yours, you do more than enough touching of Rusev, thank you very much.”

Rusev rolled his eyes and Lana gave her the briefest of aloof looks before her attention went back to her nails, muttering something that Alexa guessed probably meant ‘bitch’ in Russian. She let it slide, just this once. Instead she took a deep breath, steeled herself for whatever was going to happen next and tapped gently on the door.

“Braun,” she said, speaking loud enough that he would hear her through the door but not so loud that she was shouting. “It’s Alexa. Please open the door.” There was no impact from the other side which she took as a positive. “I’m not asking you to come out,” she continued, “I’m asking you to let me in. We need to talk and we both know what about.” She faltered slightly. “Please Braun…”

There was a long silence before she heard the tell-tale click of the bolt being drawn back and felt the door give way a little.

Kurt made to barge inside but Alexa took a step in front of him, blocking his path, her expression dangerous.

“Alexa…” began Kurt.

“No,” she interrupted him. “You walk in there and he’ll punch your lights out. If you want this resolving without violence, I can do it but only if you let me do it my way.” Kurt looked set to argue with her but Rusev let out a polite cough and shook his head. Kurt weighed up his options for a few moments before capitulating.

“Fine.” Alexa nodded her thanks and slipped inside the locker room, shutting the door behind her and sliding the lock back across. Patience had never been one of Kurt Angle’s strong points and this needed to take as long as it took…

X

Braun was pacing the locker room, his expression one of absolute fury. Alexa stood leaning against the door for a moment, before she moved towards him. The room looked a little worse for wear where Braun had clearly been venting his frustrations on it but Alexa knew that even if he smashed the room to pieces, he’d never hurt her.

“Braun…” she began.

“I’m sorry,” he said cutting her off. “I’m the reason we lost tonight. I got distracted trying to take out Miz and didn’t have your back. I let you down and I cost us the match. I’m sorry,” he said again. She sighed.

“Braun, I don’t care about the match. The results are what they are.” She paused and her voice softened. “But that’s not really why we’re here, is it?” Braun stopped pacing.

“No, it isn’t. And I’m sorry about that as well.” He sighed heavily. “I think I got a little too caught up in the whole flirting gimmick and lost sight of the line between kayfabe and reality. Every time we nearly kissed tonight I so desperately wanted it to be more than just a near miss.” He paused, taking a moment to compose his next sentence. “I really care about you Alexa and I’m sorry it’s taken so long for me to actually tell you.”

Alexa didn’t reply, actions would speak louder than words. She crossed the locker room to him, exercising enough self-restraint not to run, stepped up onto the bench Braun was stood behind so she could offset their height difference and crashed her lips against his. It took him a moment to recover before he relaxed into it, slipping his arms round her. She broke the kiss for air and thought briefly about what to say, before abandoning that idea and kissing him again. Eventually they parted and she rested her forehead on his, panting a little.

“I’ve spent all evening trying to work out how to say exactly what you just said,” she whispered eventually. She hesitated and gave a little shudder of anticipation as Braun stroked a hand across her back. He leaned in and kissed her again, so tenderly, so gently and she couldn’t quite believe the man kissing her was the same one who’d been physically destroying the ring only hours previously. He cupped her cheek with his hand and met her gaze.

“What do we do now?” he asked quietly. She took a deep breath.

“Well, the first option is that we leave here and continue this conversation when we’ve both had a little time to calm down and get our emotions in check Maybe have dinner tomorrow and talk it through.” He nodded slowly.

“And the second option?”

“The second option…” She let the statement hang in the air as she pulled her top and sports bra off and tossed them to one side. She saw Braun swallow as he took her in. Her breasts were a little on the smaller side but still perfectly proportioned and her nipples were already hard. She stroked one of her breasts with her fingers and waited expectantly for Braun’s response. He didn’t disappoint.

“I vote for the second option.”

X

She could feel Braun hardening underneath her as she sat on his lap, gently rocking against him while his hands and lips explored her upper body. Braun knew what he was doing, she had to give him that. With minimal effort he’d made her aroused, ready and desperate for him. She let out a groan as he flicked his tongue across her nipple, before her hands found their way inside his trousers.

“I need this out,” she purred in his ear, taking a firm hold of him. He kissed his way back up to her lips and rested his hands on her hips, his fingers stroking the waistband of her shorts.

“And I need these off,” he replied. She nodded and stood up on the bench, slipping her shorts and panties off in one smooth motion and kicking them aside. She didn’t even realise Braun had moved, before she felt his tongue between her folds. Alexa let out a gasp – two parts pleasure, one part surprise – and lost her balance, but Braun’s hands moved as fast as his mouth, his arms wrapping around her ass and back to stop her before she could fall. She groaned again as he continued, alternating between ferociously fast and torturously slow.

“Stop teasing me,” she gasped. She felt Braun chuckle but he complied and his tongue struck up a regular rhythm, fast enough that she couldn’t complain but slow enough that she could enjoy it. She curled her fingers through his hair, holding him in place, as she gently rubbed her sex against his mouth to maximise her contact with him. She felt her pleasure building and her breathing became quicker, before Braun stopped without warning.

Alexa opened her mouth to protest, just as he slipped a finger inside her and she had to choke back a scream as she climaxed hard and her legs turned to jelly, giving out beneath her. Braun caught her again, lowering her back onto his lap as gently as if she was made of glass. She took a moment, resting against him while she stopped trembling, before she reached down and guided him into her. She started to rock her hips but stopped before she’d really begun, resting her forehead on Braun’s shoulder, panting heavily. “Just give me a minute,” she whispered, apologetically. Braun lifted her head and kissed her.

“It's ok, just lean on me.”

He stood, cradling her in his arms like she weighed nothing at all, and thrusting into her. She groaned and wrapped her legs around him to improve her balance, adjusting her position to improve his entry. He hit all the right spots with perfect precision, time after time, and Alexa’s whimpers turned to moans, gradually increasing in volume. In a brief moment of lucidity she remembered Kurt Angle and the crowd outside and that she needed to be quiet, before Braun adjusted his grip, entered her a little deeper and she sank her teeth in to his shoulder to muffle a scream of pleasure. She heard him grunt and felt his arms tighten a little around her, but he didn’t let go and he didn’t cry out.

“Alexa,” he gasped a moment later. “I’m close…”

“Inside me,” she whispered. She could feel her second orgasm building. “Please Braun, I need this.” His breathing became ragged, his thrusts became faster and more erratic and Alexa felt herself tightening around him. “Come with me Braun, please.”

There was the sound of someone hammering on the door and she felt Braun hesitate.

“Don’t stop,” she begged him. “Please don’t stop.”

“Is everything alright in there?” Kurt Angle’s voice drifted through from the corridor outside.

Braun stopped.

It was only for a moment as he spared a glance over his shoulder at the door to reassure himself that it was definitely still locked but it was a moment too long. Alexa let out a quiet moan of anguish and wiggled her hips to try and get herself over the edge she was teetering on, but the moment had passed. She went limp in Braun’s arms and he sat down on the bench again, pulling out of her but still holding her close, letting her recover.

“I’m sorry, Alexa,” he whispered, kissing her cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder and let her breath tickle his neck.

“That’s ok,” she murmured eventually. “I guess we did get a little carried away.”

“Maybe a little,” he said with a grin. She returned the smile and kissed him. “Alexa,” he murmured, after a few moments of silence. There was a strange tone to his voice, nerves maybe? “If I asked you to come back to my hotel room with me tonight, would you?” Alexa sat up and straddled him again. She felt him stir under her and knew he could feel her arousal as well.

“Without hesitation,” she whispered. “I was praying you’d ask.” She kissed him again, harder this time, and they both came away breathless. There was more hammering on the door.

“Braun? Alexa?” Kurt shouted. “Are you ok?”

“Fuck,” growled Braun. “He’s not going away, is he?” Alexa shook her head and climbed off the bench, albeit begrudgingly.

“He isn’t. And we’d really better get out of here before he gets Rusev or Bobby to break the door down.” Braun laughed and hitched up his trousers, as Alexa hurried around picking up her clothes.

“Alexa,” he said, as he watched her dress. “Thank you.” She smiled at him as she pulled her top back on. She knew he wasn’t just thanking her for the sex. It meant a lot more than that to him, to both of them.

“It’s like I said to Kurt,” she said, giving him a seductive wink. “It just needed a woman’s touch.”

X

“Braun? Alexa? Are you ok?” When he still didn’t receive a response, Kurt turned to Bobby. “Break the door down,” he instructed. Bobby looked at him like he’d gone mad.

“Fuck off!”

“What do you mean ‘fuck off’?” Kurt replied, affronted.

“There’s an angry Braun Strowman behind that door! If I break it down he’ll kick the shit out of me, eat me alive or possibly both! I’d stand a better chance against a mountain lion.” Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to Rusev.

“Fine,” he said. “You do it.” The Bulgarian Brute raised an eyebrow at him and pointed to Bobby.

“What he said.” Kurt threw up his hands in disbelief.

“What the hell do I pay you people for?”

Rusev started to reply – pointing out bluntly that both he and Bobby, Lana as well for that matter, performed on the SmackDown brand and so had no association with Kurt at all and that even if they had been on RAW, he wasn’t the one who actually _paid_ their wages – but his response was cut off as the locker room door was almost wrenched off its hinges and Braun Strowman stormed out. The Monster Among Men didn’t acknowledge any of them and would have shouldered the RAW GM aside as he passed if Kurt hadn’t let out a high-pitched squeal of fear and quite literally jumped out of the way.

“See? I told you I’d sort it out.” Kurt turned his attention away from Braun’s withdrawing figure as Alexa emerged from the locker room and he raised an eyebrow when he saw her.

“Are you alright?” he asked. She noticed the slight hint of a smile that played at the corner of his mouth. “You look…” Alexa’s expression turned deadly.

“Say it, Kurt,” she said, her voice low and threatening. She knew very well what he was thinking because she was very aware of how she looked – flushed and dishevelled, like someone who’d just had a quickie in the locker room and gotten dressed in a hurry. She was pretty sure her shorts were on the wrong way round. “Say it,” she repeated. “Go on, I _dare_ you. It’ll be fun.” Kurt seemed to weigh up his options before deciding that, in this particular confrontation, discretion was the better part of valour. He bowed his head slightly in a gesture of admission.

“Goodnight Alexa,” he said. He was still grinning and she knew very well he’d figured out what had gone on behind closed doors. “I’ll see you on Monday.” Alexa wanted desperately to wipe that smug smile off his face. Kurt Angle knowing about her sex life was going to make Monday nights awkward as hell but a relationship with a co-star wasn’t a sackable offence so it wasn’t going to be the end of the world. Instead she turned her attention to Bobby, Rusev and Lana, who were all still standing there, smirking. Like Kurt, they’d probably put two and two together and gotten close enough. As soon as her gaze landed on him, Bobby realised he had an urgent appointment literally anywhere else and beat it. Rusev and Lana weren’t quite so quick off the mark.

“You got something to say?” Alexa asked, her tone accusing and daring them to respond. Rusev bit his lip to try and hide his smile and Lana threw her hands up in defence, although that knowing smirk remained.

“Easy, _seks kotenok_. We didn’t mean anything by it.” Lana gave a nod to Rusev that they should make themselves scarce while Alexa struggled to work out Lana had just said to her.

“Easy… what? Wait, what did you just call me? Hey!” Alexa yelled down the corridor after the duo. “What the hell does that even mean?” Lana waited until they were at the other end of the corridor before she turned and replied, probably for her own safety.

“Sex kitten!” she called back. Alexa debated chasing after her but it wasn’t worth it and she settled for shouting instead.

“Lana, I’m gonna kick your ass one day!” She heard Lana reply with something undoubtedly rude and passive aggressive in Russian and scowled.

“I think it suits you.” Alexa rolled her eyes and rounded on Braun. To say he was about the same size as most one-story buildings, he could be remarkably stealthy when he wanted to be. Alexa pointed an accusing finger at him.

“Quiet you. You’re going to get me in to trouble.” Braun grinned.

“I thought I already had. If we could have carried on I might have managed it twice.” She shook her head in exasperation and punched his arm, hard enough to remind him who was boss but not enough to leave a mark. He caught her wrist and pulled her closer. “You’ve got your shorts on backwards.” She raised a suggestive eyebrow at him.

“I had realised. Maybe instead of standing here we could go and do something about it?” Braun leaned down and kissed her, showing the same tenderness that had surprised her before.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he murmured as they parted. Without a word he scooped her up into his arms effortlessly. Alexa almost protested on reflex but stopped herself. It wasn’t the first time she’d ended up in this position over the course of the Mixed Match Challenge and she’d grown to quite like it. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her through the stadium. They stopped just long enough for Alexa to collect her belongings but she didn’t bother getting changed. Her ring gear was less for Braun to take off her once they got back to the hotel.

The accommodation the WWE had booked for them was just across the street from the stadium and Braun carried her the all the way. He glanced down at her as he stood in the lobby, waiting for the elevator.

“Your room or mine, my little sex kitten?” She glowered at him.

“Oh I see, is that going to become a thing now?” Braun shrugged, still grinning.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Alexa rolled her eyes and groaned.

“God, I hope not…”

* * *

**I like the idea that Bobby, Lana and Rusev were hanging around more out of morbid curiosity to see if Kurt Angle got beaten up than to actually lend any assistance.**


End file.
